


Smack That

by AlexSmith



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSmith/pseuds/AlexSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because those pictures of Bryce Harper and Dan Uggla let us know what we already knew. And experimenting in the bedroom is always a good thing to do if both parties agree to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smack That

**Author's Note:**

> What I thought was a series of works lost I finally had found on a forgotten flash drive. Decided to polish up a few and add my few stories to the great little group of baseball fans we have on this website. I lost my writing bug for a while use to be on fan fiction wasn't until a surgery that I decided to try writing again.

Smack That

 

“You need to stop that,” Dan mumbled his breath low and husky sending chills down Bryce’s spine and making Bryce scoot even closer to Dan feeling his erection against him. 

“I thought we were just cuddling tonight?” Bryce mumbled feeling Dan’s hands scratch against his chest and circle his left nipple causing Bryce to hitch his breath and stop all thought process he had. 

Dan knows how to touch someone and drive them crazy and it’s no surprise Dan is on top of him in a moment his lips against Bryce’s neck the scruff making Bryce feel things he’s never felt before. With Dan it’s a feel of being safe, like nothing can hurt him; the whimper that escapes Bryce’s mouth sends Dan’s dick into overdrive and Bryce is sure its even bigger than usual. 

“What do you want baby?” 

Dan responds wrapping Bryce up in his arms, Dan slowly moves his hand down to Bryce’s own cock and starts working him slow, teasing the tip and making Bryce mumble incoherent thoughts. Dan’s mouth is on Bryce’s nipples while also working his cock and it’s enough to make Bryce lose all thought process. 

He runs his hands down Dan’s back leaving scratches he’s sure of but it only makes Dan moan more and Bryce is sure he’s gonna lose it. Gaining control he’s able to flip them over and he feels Dan’s cock rub against his ass, he pulls the same moves on Dan going for his neck, feeling the scruff rub against his face. 

Dan slaps his ass and it stops Bryce for a moment and Dan has a questioned look as if he went over a line. 

“I like it,” Bryce responds and Dan’s already holds a smirk on his face,

“You saying I need to put you over my knee?” Dan responds and Bryce can’t hide the thoughts because his dick twitches when he thinks about it. 

“Yeah,” Bryce responds letting go of the fear he kinda had at the thought of it. 

Dan moves Bryce out of the way and grabs the desk chair and puts it close to the bed, with him sitting down it takes all of Bryce’s control not to just suck him off right then and there. 

“Come here Bryce,” 

Dan responds a spark of authority in his voice and Bryce is quick to follow standing in front of Dan, Dan quickly hauls Bryce over his knee and Dan adjusts him so his junk isn’t crushed. Bryce is quick to remember the position as he was in it a lot as a kid but this time he’s enjoying it. Dan is quick to lick his fingers and moves his hand under and begins to tease Bryce’s cock, Bryce is quick to moan and grab on to Dan’s knee. 

Dan gives a hard smack and Bryce’s breath hitches, Dan can’t help but marvel at Bryce’s ass it’s a glorious sight and he gives it another smack followed by another one. Dan travels his hand over Bryce’s ass and is quick to tease his hole and slide his hand under and gives Bryce’s cock some deserved attention. Bryce lets out a moan which is Dan’s signal to smack his ass again this time followed by three other well times smacks. 

Bryce can’t believe how much it’s turning him on to be over Dan’s knee but he doesn’t care all he knows is it feels good. So damn good. Dan responds with another smack and Bryce jerks a bit the man has big ole hands and forearms that put Popeye to shame but those hands make his dick feel so good. Bryce is so close and Dan sets off a set of rapid fire smacks to his ass causing him to slightly flench but also enjoy the feel. 

Dan slicks his fingers up again and works on Bryce’s cock teasing just the head it’s enough because Bryce is full on begging for release and Dan is enjoying the sight he keeps on working Bryce’s cock and holds onto Bryce as he comes shooting strong and hard into Dan’s hand. 

“Yes God yes.” Bryce responds as his high comes down and he feels just how wobbly his legs are as he stands up. Their’s a towel on the dresser and he gives it to Dan, before Dan realizes it Bryce has straddled his lap and Dan’s own cock feels the warmth and Dan let’s out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

Dan holds onto him marveling at his body he really just wants to hold Bryce now he’s got his own release from getting Bryce off but Bryce is on his knees and has Dan’s cock in his mouth before Dan can say anything. Dan’s hands run through Bryce’s hair and he can’t help but guide Bryce down his dick, Bryce feels so good that he really cannot focus on anything else. He feels how close he is getting and it only edges Bryce on more Dan begins to moan harder and he feels it Bryce deep throats his dick all the way and Dan looses it cumming strong and hard. Bryce continues to work him and finishes licking up every last drop. The shivers barely stop before Dan is running his fingers over Bryce’s beard, that boyish grin is strong and Dan chuckles as he stands up pulling Bryce into the bed with him. Bryce won’t lie he loves being held, Dan holds him in a way that is comfortable and safe and Bryce can let out any secret he has and Dan is the same way. 

“I’m really surprised that turned me on so much.” Bryce responds wrapping his arms around Dan’s chest.  Dan lets out a laugh and kisses Bryce’s temple holding him tighter, 

“I was just as into it as you were who knows maybe I’ll bend you over when I see fit.” Dan hums in Bryce’s ear and Bryce can’t help but whimper slightly. 

“That’s kinda how relationships work, we talk about things you know?” Dan responds drawing circles over a spot on Bryce’s shoulder. 

“I know, I’m trying.” Bryce responds and earns him a even tighter hold from Dan,they get comfortable in bed and Dan can’t help but stay awake and watch Bryce sleep the realization that Bryce has a underlying fear of messing up, upsets Dan and he hopes he can do something to change it. Right now however, he’s gonna stay where he is. 


End file.
